


After

by Incandescentflower



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kurosawa is the best boyfriend, M/M, Making out at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: Adachi didn’t know what to think. It was surreal. When he glanced over at Kurosawa during the day, at his desk, eyes focused on his work, Adachi wondered if it had been a hallucination.Had Adachi just had some sort of breakdown? Had he simply imagined the way he and Kurosawa had been together the night before?But no, he looked down at his suit. It was the same as he had worn yesterday. His collar still smelled like Kurosawa. The snack from Kurosawa was still in his pocket, a gift he had received that morning, in addition to countless, breathless kisses.But in the office, everything seemed the same as before. Well, everything, except now Adachi could no longer listen to Kurosawa’s thoughts.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 396





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Kurosawa is the best boyfriend agenda. It started out exploring how Adachi would deal with losing the ability to know what Kurosawa thinks and became communication porn. It is my sense that this show will not have a very nuanced definition of sex based on the premise, but I will be happy to be wrong. So here's some discussion about what it means to have sex and what it means to consent. With smut.

Adachi didn’t know what to think. It was surreal. When he glanced over at Kurosawa during the day, at his desk, eyes focused on his work, Adachi wondered if it had been a hallucination.

Had Adachi just had some sort of breakdown? Had he simply imagined the way he and Kurosawa had been together the night before?

But no, he looked down at his suit. It was the same as he had worn yesterday. His collar still smelled like Kurosawa. The snack from Kurosawa was still in his pocket, a gift he had received that morning, in addition to countless, breathless kisses. 

But in the office, everything seemed the same as before. Well, everything, except now Adachi could no longer listen to Kurosawa’s thoughts. 

He ventured over to Kurosawa’s desk after trying to meet his eye line many times that day. He just wanted to make sure everything was alright between them. Adachi slid his foot next to Kurosawa’s as he said, “Hi.” 

As was the case earlier that morning, there was nothing but silence at the touch.

“Hi, Adachi,” Kurosawa said, giving his easy smile.

“Adachi!” Urabe said. “Can you help me with this report? The client is coming this afternoon and we still have some of the summary to finish! Please, Adachi.”

“Do you need me to help?” Kurosawa asked, still looking at him.

“No, no, I can do it,” Adachi nodded to Kurosawa and walked back to his desk.

They had to work through lunch to get the report finished for the client on time. This happened sometimes, a quiet morning then a frenetic afternoon. Adachi did his best to focus on his work, but his gaze kept being pulled over to Kurosawa, like a compass pointing to True north.

A few times their eyes met, and Kurosawa gave him his typical kind smile, but then his attention would be taken by someone else. It was like nothing had changed. Shouldn’t it feel different? Shouldn’t Kurosawa be looking at him differently? It was maddening.

Once the report was finished, the others joined the client meeting. The workday was almost at an end and Adachi could no longer stand it.

He marched over to Kurosawa again and said, “Kurosawa, can you help me with something?”

“Yeah, of course, Adachi,” he said, as he got up from his desk. 

Adachi started to walk out of the open office and down the hallway. He heard Kurosawa’s footsteps stutter as though they were quickening to catch up.

And then he felt it. A brush of Kurosawa’s pinky on his hand. An interlock of their smallest fingers. Adachi stopped and looked around. Kurosawa was smiling at him. 

Impulsively, Adachi pulled him into the supply closet.

Kurosawa laughed as they stumbled inside. Adachi threw his back against the door to close it. Kurosawa leaned forward, his arm over Adachi’s head.

“I missed you,” Kurosawa whispered. “How has this day been so long?”

Adachi smiled, ecstatic at this reaction. He slowly raised his hand and ran his fingers through Kurosawa’s hair and then pulled him into a slow, soft kiss. 

“You feel so nice, Adachi.” 

“You do too,” he said. “I wasn’t sure if everything was okay.” 

“Why wouldn’t it be okay Adachi? Everything is more than okay. After last night, everything is amazing. Everything is perfect.” 

Adachi’s face must have conveyed the uncertainty he was still feeling because Kurosawa added, “I have you. What more could I want?”

Adachi couldn’t stop himself. He kissed Kurosawa again. This time their kiss was hungrier. He let his hands caress Kurosawa’s body, wanting more. 

Kurosawa pulled back just a bit, their foreheads still pressing together and said, “Is this a good idea?”

It wasn’t. Adachi knew it. He knew anyone could come barging into this closet. He knew it was irresponsible. He knew it was stupid. Adachi didn’t care.

“No,” Adachi admitted and then started kissing Kurosawa’s neck. 

“Oh fuck, Adachi,” Kurosawa moaned. “This really isn’t fair. You know what you do to me.”

Adachi kept moving his hands, allowing them to brush over Kurosawa’s ass, and finally rubbing his clearly hard cock through his pants. 

Kurosawa’s head fell against the door as he panted. Adachi increased the pressure of his movement. He wanted to make Kurosawa feel good. He wanted to give him everything.

Kurosawa pushed Adachi against the door, kissing him furiously. His tongue lapped into Adachi’s mouth, expertly and methodically, as Kurosawa did all things. Adachi moaned as Kurosawa pressed his body hard against his. 

And then the both of them were rocked back. The door pushed open, the two of them applying pressure to shove it closed again. 

Kurosawa adjusted his pants and Adachi smoothed out his shirt. Kurosawa started to smooth out Adachi’s hair and then said with a steady voice, “Sorry, behind the door,” as they both stepped back and swung it open.

Fujisaki was standing there, eyes a bit wide. 

“Sorry, we were just, uh, getting these notebooks,” Kurosawa pointed. 

Adachi grabbed a handful and took off past Fujisaki. Kurosawa followed. Before they got to the doorway of the open office, Kurosawa leaned closer to him and said, “Be ready in five minutes, we are going to my place.”

* * *

The ride in the taxi was excruciating. Kurosawa had pressed their shoulders together when they got inside and Adachi was all too aware of the point of contact between them. He was nervously looking straight ahead because he knew looking at Kurosawa would be a problem. When Adachi finally gave in and glanced over, Kurosawa was biting his bottom lip and leaning so close they were breathing each other’s air. 

There was no way to stop it, Adachi was going to die from desperation.

The cab driver asked Kurosawa his address and somehow Kurosawa’s voice did not sound like he had any alternate activities on his mind. Once the taxi was on its way, Kurosawa picked up his bag and placed it across both of their legs. 

Adachi was a bit confused by the movement until Kurosawa began rubbing Adachi’s thigh, their legs concealed from the view of the driver. 

Adachi’s eyes fluttered at the contact. Kurosawa’s touch sent a tingling sensation down his entire leg. Adachi knew Kurosawa was holding back. But this was still a public place, it was still scandalous to touch him this way here. It lit Adachi on fire.

He swallowed hard and let his hand drop between them, rubbing circles on Kurosawa’s leg. He would not look at him again. He couldn’t. Otherwise he might jump into Kurosawa’s lap. Even doing this wasn’t proper. He should be more in control. But when it came to Kurosawa, Adachi lost all attachment to reason.

He tried to gain focus, centering his attention on his breathing. The taxi lurched. Mercifully, they were already at Kurosawa’s apartment. 

After paying, Kurosawa dragged Adachi out of the cab by his hand and into his apartment building. He and Adachi stood shoulders pressed together, waiting for the elevator. Adachi could not help fidgeting from his excitement. “We could take the stairs this time,” Kurosawa said with a silly, stupid grin.

Adachi gave him a withering look, just as the elevator dinged and opened. Alone inside, the stolen private moment did something to Adachi. He pushed himself into Kurosawa and began kissing him again, unable to wait the few minutes to their destination. 

When they finally made it to Kurosawa’s apartment, it took him a painfully long time to get the door open. Once they both stumbled inside, they immediately put their hands on one another again, peeling off each other’s suit coats. 

“Adachi, wait, we can take a breath,” Kurosawa said. “Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?”

Adachi shook his head. “Come to bed,” he said, pulling Kurosawa by his tie to the bedroom.

He dropped down on the bed and pulled Kurosawa between his legs. “Adachi, you are going to be the death of me,” Kurosawa said breathlessly. He ran his fingers through Adachi’s hair, gently straightening what they had disheveled in the elevator.

Adachi looked up at him. Again, he was struck with how sexy Kurosawa was. It had taken him a little time to understand the feeling that took over his body when he was around Kurosawa. He hadn’t considered it was how much Adachi desperately wanted him. He had been clueless. 

Adachi had admired Kurosawa but he didn’t realize how much he desired him, until he found out about Kurosawa’s feelings. And then, it was like flood gates had opened and there was no stopping it. 

Adachi needed Kurosawa’s hands on him now. He grabbed a hold of Kurosawa’s tie again, and pulled him down on top of him. Kurosawa’s eyes went wide, clearly surprised by his actions. It aroused Adachi so much he let out a soft moan.

They kissed on the bed and lost all sense of time. Adachi was still not used to being allowed to do this. He didn’t know the rules. Since they already had sex, did it mean that this would always lead to sex now? Could they just kiss? Did him bringing them to the bedroom mean that Kurosawa was expecting that they would fuck? He wished he knew the rules. 

Kurosawa pulled up. “Adachi, what’s wrong?”

Adachi wondered how Kurosawa did that. He couldn’t read minds and still he always seemed to sense what Adachi was thinking.

“I was just wondering what you expected,” Adachi admitted. He was trying hard to get better at telling Kurosawa what he was thinking.

“Right now? I don’t expect anything, Adachi. I just want to be close to you.”

His eyes were always so kind, so caring. When Adachi was feeling most embarrassed by his lack of experience, Kurosawa always did and said the right things to reassure him.

“But don’t you want to, you know, have sex?”

Kurosawa was still laying on top of him. He seemed to realize that this conversation required an upright position so he rolled over onto the bed, sat up and pulled Adachi upright as well. 

“I can’t really imagine a moment right now when I wouldn’t want to have sex with you, Adachi. But that doesn’t mean that I expect it.” He put his hand on Adachi's, gently brushing his thumb back and forth. “Are you worried about something? Do you feel like I pressured you?”

“No, I’m just still getting used to it. I just don’t know if I want to fuck right now.”

“I don’t think sex is just fucking, Adachi. And every part, everything we do together is up to both of us. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Well, but I want to touch you,” Adachi said, scooting his body closer to Kurosawa.

“Good,” he said. “I like that.”

“And I want to kiss you.”

“Good, because I like that too.”

“And I want to make you come,” Adachi said, feeling more adventurous.

“I think we’ve established that’s also something I like,” Kurosawa said, grinning again. 

Adachi ran his hands over Kurosawa’s shoulders and started unbuttoning his vest. Kurosawa wriggled out of it in an intensely hot way, and flung it on the floor. Adachi started fumbling with the buttons of Kurosawa’s shirt and pulled it off.

“Can I kiss you now, Adachi?”

“Yes.”

Kurosawa slowly, carefully placed kisses across Adach’s collarbone, up his neck, behind his ears. Adachi was overwhelmed by how turned on he was.

“Can I undress you?”

“Yes.”

Kurosawa then started taking off Adachi’s shirt and unzipping his pants. Adachi pulled them off the rest of the way, while Kurosawa stood up and pulled his own off as well.

“Do you want to get in bed with me?” 

“Yes.” 

They laid down together, practically naked, wrapped in each other’s embrace. They kissed again, Kurosawa now widening the surface area of his attention after gaining access to more skin.

“Can I make you come, Adachi?”

“Fuck, yes, please Kurosawa.”

Kurosawa then slid his hands down Adachi’s briefs and palmed his cock. His touch was light at first, almost teasing. It occurred to Adachi that this had originally been his idea and so he started moving his hands down Kurosawa’s chest, over the lines of his stomach, tracing Kurosawa’s hip bone with his thumb. “Can I touch you, Kurosawa?” he asked. Adachi wanted to give Kurosawa the same consideration he had been given.

“Please,” Kurosawa said, sounding desperate.

They both moved slowly and carefully at first. Adachi’s whole body was alight with Kurosawa’s touch. It felt unbelievable. But soon the soft touches weren’t enough. Adachi wanted more. He gasped, “Harder,” and Kurosawa immediately responded. 

They matched each other’s speed and intensity, stroking each other’s cocks, working toward the same goal. Kurosawa’s leg muscles were tensing. His own stomach was tightening. It felt like he could do anything, his body drowning in the thrill of Kurosawa’s touch. 

And then Kurosawa made the most beautiful, wonderful, filthy sound as he came hot and wet onto Adachi’s hand, his face racked with pleasure. That was all it took to send Adachi stumbling over the edge of his own climax.

After they cleaned up, Kurosawa scooped Adachi up and pulled him into his lap, his arms surrounding Adachi, keeping him close. 

“How was that?” Kurosawa asked, his voice vibrating into Adachi’s neck.

“Exactly what I wanted,” Adachi said. 

It was all new waters for Adachi to tread. Things were different now, but not because he was no longer a virgin. It was because he was no longer alone. 

Adachi now had someone alongside him. 

Their relationship was their own; the rules were only of their making. And they would figure them out together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes).


End file.
